Hotfixes
March March 27 *Communications **Resolved an issue in Silvermoon that prevented some players from joining General, Trade, or Local Defense chat channels. *Items **The Flight Master’s Whistle will no longer drop players off at unintended locations *Player versus Player **Death Knight ***Fixed a bug that caused Necrotic Aura to dismount Worgen players from Running Wild if it hit an enemy. ***Unholy ****Fixed a bug that allowed Magus of the Dead to melee attack. ****Fixed an issue that could cause Raise Abomination to prevent a Ghoul from attacking its target temporarily. **Druid ***Restoration ****Fixed a bug that caused Soul of the Forest to be consumed by Revitalize. *Raids and Dungeons **The MOTHERLODE!! ***Completing The Motherlode!! on Mythic difficulty will once again grant credit for "Emissary of War". ****'UPDATE: It appears we're still having this issue and are working on a fix for it. We don't have an ETA just yet but will update our hotfix notes when it becomes live.' March 26 *Allied Races **Regeneratin' no longer benefits from other effects that increase healing. *Classes **Paladin ***Fixed an issue that allowed Consecration and Wake of Ashes’s global cooldowns to be reduced more than intended by haste. *Player versus Player **Players will now receive 50% more Conquest when participating in Rated Battlegrounds or Arenas until they have completed their 9th weekly “Conquest’s Reward”. **The Tiger's Peak arena has been temporarily closed for repairs and will be returned to the arena map pool in a future update. **Fixed a bug that prevented players from earning achievement Territorial Dominance. **Fixed a bug that prevented eligible players from receiving the achievement The 5-Cap Crew in Arathi Basin. *Quests **Fixed a bug that allowed players to use the Avatar of Kimbul to eliminate members of the opposing faction if they abandoned “Wrath of the Tiger”. *Raids and Dungeons **King Rastakhan ***Fixed a bug that caused Death Rifts to disappear before the end of the encounter in Battle for Dazar’alor. **Garalon ***Fixed a bug where players could be trapped like a bug after defeating the bug Garalon. It was bugging us. March 21 *Achievements **The Dinner Impossible is now again possible to achieve in Arathi Basin. *Allied Races **Fixed an issue that prevented Kul Tiran characters from using the ferry system in Boralus if they skipped the Battle for Lordaeron scenario or used a Level 110 Character Boost. *Brawler’s Guild **Players who purchase a Rumble Card should now be automatically added to the queue for the upcoming rumble. **Fixed an issue that prevented players from receiving credit for "Solving the Mystery" after killing a mystery boss. **Fixed an issue that prevented Mindbreaker Gzzaj from dealing damage to Alliance players when casting Mind Break. **Fixed a bug that prevented players from being awarded victory if a player defeated Ro-Shambo playing the Rock, Paper, Scissors game. *Classes **Paladin ***Fixed an issue that allowed Light of the Protector’s global cooldown to be reduced more than intended by haste. *Player versus Player **Honor gained within Battle for Wintergrasp has been increased, putting it in line with other Epic Battlegrounds. **The Ivory Feather can be used once again in battlegrounds to gain Marks of Prey. *Quests **Players will no longer be trapped in the combat phase for "The Darnassus Mission". **Fixed a bug that caused spider NPCs to evade and prevent players from completing "The Council Has Spoken" March 18 *Player versus Player **Fixed a bug that prevented players from receiving credit toward the Arathi Basin All-Star achievement when assaulting or defending flags. *Professions **Tailoring ***Fixed a bug that would cause Shade of Delormi to evade and prevent players from completing “If the Shoe Fits…” if a rogue Vanished. ***Fixed a bug that prevented players who don’t yet know how to fly in the Broken Isles from returning to the quest location during "If the Shoe Fits...". *Quests **Fixed a bug that caused players’ screens to turn black during “Mac’Aree, Jewel of Argus”. **Fixed a bug that prevented players from completing “The Aeonian Artisan” if they had not unlocked Island Expeditions. March 15 *Allied Races **Regeneratin' is no longer interrupted by Stagger damage. **Fixed a bug that caused male Zandalari trolls to get stuck while walking up stairs. **Race or faction changing a Druid to Kul Tiran or Zandalari will no longer remove your Cenarion Circle reputation. **Fixed a bug that prevented players who completed the Zandalari Troll unlock questline from accepting “Discreet Discussions.” **Fixed a bug that caused Zandalari Druids in Moonkin form to miniaturize their mounts if they shapeshifted into another form. **Fixed an issue that prevented players from turning in quests to Queen Talanji after completing the Zandalari unlock quest line. **Fixed an issue that caused boosted characters to be incorrectly phased when trying to complete “The Battle for Broken Shore.” *Brawler’s Guild **Fixed a bug that prevented the Penguin Stampede brawl from starting. **Fixed a bug that prevented players from receiving the Brawler title after earning the Brawler for Azeroth achievement. **Fixed an issue that prevented some players from being able to start the Brawler’s Guild trial if another player started the trial when they were in the same queue. **Rumbles will no longer be included in Random brawls. Too hard, no fun. *Classes **Rogue ***Assassination ****Fixed an issue that allowed Rogues to remain in stealth if they cast Fan of Knives but did not strike a target. ****Fixed an issue that caused Fan of Knives to generate a combo point when no targets were hit by the ability. *Player versus Player **Fixed a bug that caused building health displayed to fluctuate randomly in Wintergrasp. **Arathi Basin wins will again count toward the Arathi Basin Veteran achievement. *Items **The Horde and Alliance Gladiator Quartermasters have restocked their Saltwater Potions and Glider Kits supplies. **Fixed a bug that caused the Bloodsoaked Skullforge Reaver heirloom to require a Battle-Hardened Heirloom Armor Casing to scale to level 120. **The Champion's Salute toy has returned from some much-needed rest and relaxation and is ready to impress onlookers once more. *Quests **Paxton has been given a leg up so players can complete “Getting a Leg Up” **Hungering Plaguehounds can be fed once again during "An Undead's Best Friend." **Players who became stuck after closing all the rifts on Seam Stress should be able to log out and back in to continue “Saving Nine”. **The “Calligraphy” Tortollan quest givers are now more understanding of your missteps. You do you, boo. March 13 *Allied Races **Players attempting to complete the Mag'har and Zandalari Troll Allied Race unlocks at the same time are now able to speak to Oculeth in the Great Seal. **Kul Tiran Druids and Shamans are now able to complete quests in Northshire Abbey. **Fixed an issue that caused the stun component of Kul Tirans’ Haymaker to ignore diminishing returns and effects that reduce the duration of stuns. **Zandalari Troll Mages now benefit from Embrace of Paku. *Classes **Corrected issues with balance updates from Tides of Vengeance that were missing from this week’s update, including a Marksmanship Hunter damage increase and changes to the Equipoise and Replicating Shadows Azerite Traits. *Dungeons and Raids **Fixed issues with this week’s update that caused several bosses in previous expansion content to behave in unexpected ways. *Island Expeditions **Fixed a bug preventing players from entering portals spawned during invasions. *Items **Fixed an issue with items such as Monel-Hardened Shield that caused them to be unequippable. **Fixed a bug that caused Incandescent Sliver to have too little Mastery, and fixed an issue preventing the sliver from working as intended near an ally in the outdoor world. *Heart of Azeroth **Shaman ***Roiling Storm will no longer grant you Stormbringer while out of combat and can no longer trigger Stormbringer in less than 20-second intervals. It will now grant you Stormbringer as soon as you enter combat. ****Developers’ notes: Our intention is for this trait to provide the same combat effectiveness, but to avoid putting a spell visual on your screen everywhere you go. *Professions **Jewelcrafting ***On “Atal’Dazar: Not All That Glitters…”, Alliance players should now be able to go to Atal'Dazar and collect an Eye of Dazar on non-Mythic Keystone difficulties. **Engineering ***Fixed a bug preventing players from looting a Miniaturized Power Core if they have killed P4-N73R4 or Sabertron prior to completing the Tools of the Trade questline. *Quests **Fixed a bug preventing players from being able to click on the console to complete "Bonds of Thunder". **Flynn Fairwind should again drunkenly move along as expected during "Lovesick and Lost". **Fixed an issue where players who abandoned "Homeward Bound" could have difficulty re-accepting it. An Image of Mimiron just outside Ulduar now also offers the quest. **Players can no longer access "Paid in Blood" while in the pre-wound version of Silithus. **Fixed a bug preventing players from targeting Ritssyn while "Rebuilding the Council". *System **Fixed an issue causing lag for players using some Azerite Traits during some raid encounters. *World Quests **Players doing “Wet Work” will no longer be able to receive the Infiltrating buff from NPCs if they are in combat. **Horde players can no longer take control of Krag'wa the Huge and attack Alliance players in Nazmir. **“Saving Xibala” is now visible on the Zuldazar map. **Found some missing Trolls that were left behind during Rally the Rastari after "No Troll Left Behind" was completed. They were returned to the rally. March 12 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Lady Jaina Proudmoore ****Jaina’s health reduced by 5% on all difficulties. ****Jaina’s Tide Elemental health reduced by 35% on Mythic difficulty. ****Jaina’s Chilling Touch damage reduced by 10% on Mythic difficulty. *Textures and Animations **Fixed several visual issues such as missing targeting reticles and Hunters’ Barrage, which again has its intended visual. *System **Applied updates to improve realm performance, which are rolling out over a period of a few hours. No downtime is expected. We continue to monitor latency as these updates are applied. March 5 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Stormwall Blockade ****Freezing tidepools now last for 50 seconds on Raid Finder difficulty. *Items **Twin-Pipe Buster Cannon bonus effect damage has been increased by 83%. ***Developers’ notes: While iterating on itemization feedback, we discovered that the Buster Cannon’s effect had been tuned low. This should make it more competitive with other ranged weapons at similar item levels. Should you wish to restore a deleted Twin-Pipe Buster Cannon, please use our Item Restoration website: https://battle.net/support/restoration *Player versus Player **Many guard posts and flight points are now more well-guarded. **Death Knight ***Unholy ****Resolved an issue that caused Virulent Plague to incorrectly interrupt the enemy's eating and drinking after the initial cast of Outbreak. February February 26 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Stormwall Blockade ****Soul of the Tidepriest/Tidepriestess now waits 15 seconds before casting their empowerment spells on Normal difficulty (was 5 seconds). ****Sea Storm's cast time has been increased to 4 seconds on Normal difficulty (was 2.5 seconds). ****Sea Storm initial AOE damage reduced by 20% on Normal difficulty. ***Lady Jaina Proudmoore ****Glacial Shards border visibility increased, and move speed decreased by roughly 20%. ****Howling Winds visual intensity lowered by 10%. ****The G.M.O.D. mount now has a chance to drop on completion of the final wing on Raid Finder difficulty. *Items **Heart of Azeroth ***Fixed an issue causing Endless Hunger to repeatedly consume the essence of certain corpses. *Player versus Player **Heart of Azeroth ***Bonded Souls healing reduced by 85% when engaged in combat with enemy players (was 50%). ****Developers’ notes: We’ve identified that Bonded Souls has been providing too much healing in an arena environment when multiple members of a team equip the trait. ***Druid ****Restoration *****Focused Growth now reduces the mana cost of Lifebloom by 8% (was 20%). *****Focused Growth now increases the healing of Lifebloom by 8% per stack (was 20%). ******Developers’ notes: As we’ve monitored PvP matches since our PvP mana changes to healers and Restoration Druids, we’ve found that Lifebloom, as a source of healing, has become too-efficient. While the reduction to Focused Growth’s increased healing and mana cost savings is a sizeable change, Restoration Druids have a wide variety of well-performing PvP talent options to fit in its place. ***Paladin ****Retribution *****Fixed an issue where Hammer of Reckoning could cause Avenging Wrath and Crusade to have a shorter duration than intended. February 20 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Opulence ****Unleashed Rage (opal gem buff) and Earthen Roots (emerald gem buff) now also increase damage dealt by pets. ***King Rastakhan ****Fixed a bug that caused the encounter to unintentionally reset after resurrecting a player who died in the Death Realm. ***Lady Jaina Proudmoore ****Chilling Touch duration reduced by 20%. ****Chilling Touch is no longer affected by Da Voodoo Shuffle. ****Fixed a bug that caused Freezing Blood to be sometimes applied to players who correctly had allies nearby, on Mythic Difficulty. *Items **Fixed a bug that caused Enveloping Protection to be removed early when a target was hit with an attack that would fully absorb the shield. *Player versus Player **Druid ***Resolved an issue that caused Thorns to deal damage when the target is struck by unintended spells such as Eye for an Eye, Frost Fever, or Virulent Plague. ***Restoration ****Fixed a bug that caused Soul of the Forest to increase the healing of Germination applied by Nourish without being consumed. ****Fixed a bug that allowed Nourish to apply two copies of Lifebloom to a target. *Quests **Flushed out a bug that prevented players from always being properly credited for objectives on "Flush Them Out". February 14 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***High Tinker Mekkatorque ****Wind Up now grants 10% Haste and Movement Speed in Heroic difficulty (was 20%). ****Boss health lowered by 5% in Heroic difficulty. ***King Rastakhan ****Seal of Purification, Scorching Detonation, and Withering Burst should no longer hit pets. **Uldir ***Taloc ****Orbs of Harmony will now respawn when the Taloc encounter resets. *Player versus Player **Restoration Druid mana regeneration is now reduced by 55% in PvP. **Holy Priest, Holy Paladin, Restoration Shaman, and Mistweaver Monk mana regeneration is now reduced by 50% in PvP. **Discipline Priest mana regeneration is now reduced by 45% in PvP. **Balance Druid, Feral Druid, and Elemental Shaman mana regeneration is reduced by 35% in PvP. ***Developers’ notes: We’ve taken a careful look at healer mana during longer PvP engagements in both Arenas and battlegrounds, and the changes above are intended to address several concerns. In PvP, we want mana to feel like a more critical resource, and we want mana efficiency to be an important part of PvP healing. At the beginning of Battle for Azeroth, mana regeneration from all healer specs was reduced by 15-30% (depending on the class), and after reviewing the current state of the game, we feel like further reductions are necessary to both healer specs and a few hybrid specs. **Druid ***Restoration ****Nourish mana cost increased by 30%. **Rogue ***Assassination ****Neurotoxin now increases the cooldown of affected spells by 1 second (was 3 seconds). ****Neurotoxin now has a 45 second cooldown (was 25 seconds). ****Neurotoxin now has a 3 second duration (was 10 seconds). *****Developers note: Unfortunately, we are unable to fix several technical issues with this spell at this time. We’re working on a fix for it that we hope to include in 8.1.5. February 12 *Dungeons and Raids **Corrected an issue preventing the Keystone Master achievement from being properly awarded. **Court of Stars ***Fixed a bug that prevented completion of the achievement Dropping Some Eaves while the World Quest “Court of Stars: Wraith in the Machine” is up. **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Jadefire Masters ****Visual distinctions have been added to the Multisided Strike clones in Heroic and Mythic difficulties. *Event **High Overlord Saurfang heard a rumor that someone has a Love is in the Air surprise for him, and will risk coming out of hiding to receive it. *Items **The movement speed reduction from Everchill Anchor is now correctly treated as a Snare effect, and can now be dispelled as a Magic effect. **Heart of Azeroth ***Ephemeral Recovery's cooldown now correctly persists through immunity effects. ***Druid ****Arcanic Pulsar will now properly apply Celestial Alignment to the Druid if their 9th Starsurge cast kills a player summoned unit such as Tremor Totem. *Player versus Player **Rogue ***Assassination ****Fixed an issue that caused Poisoned Knife to remove your non-active lethal poison that was applied by Shiv. ****Resolved an issue that caused Neurotoxin to increase the duration of school lockouts caused by interrupt abilities such as Kick. February 8 *Classes **Death Knight ***Scourge Strike will correctly damage Totems or Explosive Orbs that are the main target. *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Jadefire Masters ****Marksmanship Hunters’ Trick Shots now correctly deal damages to Force Orbs. ***Stormwall Blockade ****Fixed a bug preventing Sister Katherine and Brother Joseph from correctly using Translocate if they were channeling Tidal or Storm's Empowerment. ****Fixed a bug preventing some Voltaic Flash patterns from hitting players on the docks on Mythic difficulty. *Events **The most-rare item containers from holiday bosses, such as Big Love Rocket, now drop for player characters at level 110 or higher (was level 98). *Items **Heart of Azeroth ***Mage ****Arcane *****Arcane Charges gained from Brain Storm can correctly trigger Rule of Threes. February 6 *Dungeons and Raids **Fixed a Mythic Keystone dungeon issue that caused Reaping to not occur at the intended time in Shrine of the Storm while Teeming is active. **Stormwall Blockade ***The time between the cast of Sea Swell and its impact has been increased to 3 seconds on Normal and Raid Finder difficulties (was 2 seconds). ***Sea Swell damage reduced by 7.5% on Normal and Raid Finder difficulties. **King Rastakhan ***The visual for Necrotic Smash should now better fit the size of the area affected. *Items **Fixed an issue that prevented the Everchill Anchor effect from being applied by multiple players to the same target. **Heart of Azeroth ***Hunter ****Fixed an issue that caused Dire Consequences to summon a Dire Beast less often than intended. *World **New guard posts have been added to several locations, and in many locations where guards were getting wrecked by players, the guards have hit the gym and are now more stronk. February 4 *Dungeons and Raids **In Mythic Keystone dungeons, Explosives no longer gain bonus health from Fortified. **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Stormwall Blockade ****Fixed a cosmetic issue that caused several boats to unintentionally attempt to siege Zuldazar from underwater. ****Fixed a line-of-sight issue that prevented players from damaging Laminaria as intended. ****Increased Tidal Empowerment energy gain and Storm's Empowerment energy gain to 3 per 3 seconds (was 2 per 3 seconds). **Tol’Dagor ***Heavy Cannons no longer kill the Souls spawned by Reaping before they are active. *Player versus Player **Items ***The absorb provided by Diamond-Laced Refracting Prism is now cleared at the start of an Arena or Battleground and is considered a Magic effect for dispels. ***Bwonsamdi’s Bargain can no longer prevent death while participating in Arenas or Rated Battlegrounds. **Paladin ***Protection ****Light of the Protector and Hand of the Protector’s healing reduced by 40% when engaged in combat with enemy players. ****Mana regeneration reduced by 30% when engaged in combat with enemy players. *****Developers’ notes: With the launch of Tides of Vengeance, the additional healing granted by Hand of the Protector was changed to be based on the target’s missing health, rather than the Paladin’s missing health. While healing is a core element of Protection Paladin survivability, this has proven to be more effective in PvP than intended. Protection Paladins should feel like they can survive high amounts of damage, and heal their teammates in a pinch, but not provide consistent and sustained healing to their teammates throughout a match. *World **Guards who go hard at players in War Mode have been added to Terrace of the Devoted and Tortoka Refuge. February 1 *Classes **Warlock ***Demonic Gateway should no longer change your camera facing after being cast on a boat, and the visuals will now play correctly when being cast on a boat. *Dungeons and Raids **Darkshore ***Fixed a bug that was preventing some players from Bonus Rolling on the Darkshore World Boss. ****Developers’ notes: This issue was quite challenging to solve, and we’d like to thank players who reported occurrences of it to Blizzard Customer Support. **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Lady Jaina Proudmoore ****Adjusted Ice Shard and Grasp of Frost so that Jaina will cast while moving and be easier to maneuver around the field. ****Fixed a bug where the Ice Shard debuff on Heroic and Mythic difficulties was not increasing in damage as stated in the tooltip. ****Fixed a bug where players were unintentionally gaining additional stacks of Chilling Touch on Mythic difficulty. *Player versus Player **Sinister Gladiator Azerite items upgraded by a Battleborn Sigil or Warlord's Trophy now have the correct amount of stamina. **Resolved an issue that prevented the Insignia family of PvP trinkets (such as Sinister Gladiator's Insignia) from being activated by heals. January January 30 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Stormwall Blockade ****The interval between spawns of Energized Storms has been reduced by 25% on all non-Mythic difficulties. *****Developers’ notes: This reverts one of the changes made yesterday. In combination with the health reduction to Laminaria and the Energized Storm, this additional change excessively reduced the difficulty of what was meant to be a challenging encounter deep in Battle of Dazar’alor, so we’re rolling it back. All other changes from yesterday remain. *Items **Heart of Azeroth ***Fixed a bug that caused Bonded Souls to target pets. It will now only select the nearest friendly player while it is active. ***Monk ****Fury of Xuen can now stack up to 100 times (was 67). *****Developers’ notes: In a hotfix made yesterday, the per-stack percentage went from 1.5 to 1%. We want the total chance to still be able to stack up to 100%. *World **Sylvanas has dispatched additional Horde guard support near the Banshee's Wail and Warfront staging areas of the Port of Zandalar. The scamps with scrolls that were previously found in the Warfront area have been relocated to other parts of the Grand Bazaar. **Fixed a bug at some Guard Posts that caused NPC guards to ignore nearby players who need killin’. January 29 *Classes **Death Knight ***Unholy ****Death Coil damage increased by 20%. **Druid ***Restoration ****Efflorescence healing increased by 15%. ****Lifebloom and Wild Growth cost reduced by 7%. **Hunter ***Marksmanship ****All damage and pet damage increased by 3%. *****Developers’ note: Marksmanship damage has been a bit too low when not using Unerring Vision. With the reduction to Unerring Vision’s effectiveness, this increase brings Marksmanship up to a more appropriate overall level. **Warlock ***Demonology ****Fixed an issue where demons from the Nether Portal talent would sometimes not correctly spawn when spending Soul Shards. **Warrior ***Arms ****Mortal Strike, Execute, Slam, Overpower, and Rend damage increased by 8%. *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***Jadefire Masters ****Placing a raid marker while holding the egg for the Hidden Dragon achievement should no longer cause you to drop the egg. ***Stormwall Blockade ****Laminaria health reduced by 10% on Normal and Heroic difficulties. ****Energized Storm health reduced by 10% on all non-Mythic difficulties. ****Tidal Volley and Jolting Volley damage has been reduced by 10% on all non-Mythic difficulties. ****Sea Storm initial damage reduced by 10% on all non-Mythic difficulties. ****The interval between spawns of Energized Storms has been increased by 25% on all non-Mythic difficulties. ****Storm's Wail now lasts 13 seconds on Raid Finder and Normal difficulties (was 10 seconds). ***Lady Jaina Proudmoore ****Fixed an issue where Elusive Brawler was not being correctly removed when dodging Ice Shard. ****Jaina will now finish casting Orb of Frost or Glacial Ray before activating Ice Block if she detects Heroism or Bloodlust effects. ****Frozen Solid can no longer be broken with stun breaks (Icebound Fortitude, Blink). ****Jaina's berserk timer has been adjusted to 15 minutes in non-Mythic difficulties. It is 12 minutes in Mythic difficulty. ***King Rastakahn ****Fixed a bug that caused some players to see no loot in the Treasure of the Zandalari. **Temple of Sethraliss ***Fixed an issue with Reaping that caused Static-charged Dervish to incorrectly summon many, many, MANY Lost Souls. ***Hoodoo Hexxers now continue to cast Rain Of Toads as long as they are alive. *Items **The wrapper quest for Assaults can no longer award Azerite Armor Caches. ***Developers’ notes: We'd like Assaults to remain a lucrative source of equipment for characters who have recently hit level 120, but this wasn’t a good source for Azerite gear, as players will want to obtain newer Azerite gear with 5 powers. **Fixed an issue that prevented the Crest of Pa'ku from being activated by Healing spells. **Fixed a bug where some on-use Battle of Dazar'alor trinkets were not properly triggering the on-use cooldowns of other trinkets. **Shadowtome can now be upgraded by Ensorcelled Tarots. **Heart of Azeroth ***Developers’ notes: Based on data observed since Tides of Vengeance launched, we have several tuning changes for Azerite traits. The goal of these changes is to improve the usability of some class traits, as well as rein in the power of some of the newer traits in a way that still preserves their core coolness. Additionally, some Azerite traits changed value dramatically with changes to specs in Tides of Vengeance, so we’re taking this opportunity to rebalance those traits as the Mythic Raid opens. ***All Classes ****Dagger in the Back effectiveness reduced by 10%. ****Champion of Azeroth effectiveness reduced by 10%. ****Treacherous Covenant effectiveness reduced by 10%. ***Death Knight ****Fixed an issue that caused Bloody Runeblade to incorrectly calculate haste. ***Druid ****Streaking Stars effectiveness increased by 15%. ***Hunter ****Unerring Vision effectiveness reduced by 33%. ****Blur of Talons effectiveness reduced by 33%. ****Rapid Reload damage increased by 100%. ****Feeding Frenzy damage increased by 30%. ****Dance of Death agility increased by 20%. ****Serrated Jaws Kill Command damage increased by 40%. ****Focused Fire damage increased by 15%. ***Mage ****Wildfire damage reduced by 30%. ****Equipoise damage increased by 200%. ****Arcane Pummeling damage increased by 50%. ***Monk ****Fury of Xuen chance to spawn Xuen reduced by 33% per stack. ***Paladin ****Light’s Decree damage reduced by 30%. ****Fixed an issue which caused Light’s Decree to deal less damage than intended when your Holy Power costs were reduced by effects like Divine Purpose or Fires of Justice. ***Priest ****Searing Dialogue effectiveness reduced by 35%. ***Rogue ****The First Dance haste reduced by 40%. ****Replicating Shadows shadow damage increased by 30%. ***Shaman ****Echo of the Elementals damage reduced by 33%. ****Primal Primer effectiveness reduced by 30%. ****Strength of Earth effectiveness reduced by 30%. ****Igneous Potential damage increased by 150%. ****Ancestral Resonance mastery increased by 10%. ****Thunderaan’s Fury totem spawn chance reduced to 8% (was 10%). ***Warlock ****Pandemic Invocation damage increased by 15%. ****Explosive Potential effectiveness increased by 100%. ****Umbral Blaze effectiveness increased by 100%. *Mounts **The G.M.O.D. can now fly … on Azerite-powered rocket thrusters. **Fixed a bug that prevented Alliance players from using the Dazar'alor Windreaver. *Player versus Player **"Against Overwhelming Odds" now rewards item-level 385 items and 50 Conquest. **“Call to Arms” now rewards a piece of Aspirant's gear, 50 Conquest, and 250 Honor. **“The Arena Calls” now rewards a piece of Aspirant's gear, 65 Conquest, and 750 Azerite Power. **Gladiator’s Safeguard trinket’s absorb amount reduced by 33%. **Gladiator’s Emblem trinket’s maximum health buff increased by 20%. **The healing absorption from Sinister Gladiator's Maledict will no longer stack. New spell absorption effects will overwrite older applications, even if they are more powerful. Initial damage has been reduced by 33%. **Resolved an issue that prevented some players from earning credit towards the Seasonal Vicious mount (Vicious Black Warsaber, Vicious Black Bonesteed). **Cooking Impossible ***The number of Ingredients required has been reduced to 30 (was 40). **Druid ***Fixed an issue where the PvP-only healing increase to Regrowth was incorrectly increasing Feral, Balance, and Guardian Regrowth healing. ***Restoration ****All healing increased by 10% when engaged in combat with enemy players. ****Focused Growth (PvP Talent) increases the healing of Lifebloom by 20% (was 15%). ****Focused Growth (PvP Talent) reduces mana cost of Lifebloom by 20% (was 15%). ****Overgrowth (PvP Talent) mana cost reduced by 25%. ***Hunter ****Marksmanship *****Aimed Shot, Arcane Shot, and Steady Shot damage increased by 10% when engaged in combat with enemy players. ***Paladin ****Fixed an issue where the PvP-only healing increase to Flash of Light was incorrectly increasing Retribution and Protection Flash of Light healing. ***Priest ****Fixed an issue where the PvP-only healing increase to Shadow Mend was incorrectly increasing Shadow Priest’s Shadow Mend healing. It is intended to only increase Discipline Priest's Shadow Mend. ***Shaman ****Fixed an issue where the PvP-only healing increase to Healing Surge was incorrectly increasing Elemental Healing Surge healing. ***Warlock ****Destruction *****Grimoire of Supremacy increases Chaos Bolt damage by 4% per Soul Shard spent when engaged in combat with enemy players (was 8%). *****Chaos Bolt damage increased by 15% when engaged in combat with enemy players. ***Warrior ****Protection *****Fixed an issue where Meance could cause Intimidating Shout to disorient targets for longer than 8 seconds when engaged in combat with enemy players. *****Morale Killer (PvP Talent) now reduces the cooldown of Demoralizing Shout by 15 seconds (was 30 seconds). January 23 *Dungeons and Raids **Battle of Dazar’alor ***The achievement Can I Get a Hek Hek Hek Yeah? now requires all members of the raid click on the Mysterious Trashpile before the fight starts to receive Jani's Favor, and then complete the existing criteria for the achievement. ***Fixed a bug that prevented some players from receiving the achievement The Hidden Dragon on Normal difficulty. ***Fixed an issue that sometimes caused Arcane Torrent to remain available when changing factions. *Items **Emissary armor, weapon caches, and rewards from faction assaults now reward the item by loot specialization. These were previously rewarded by class. *Player versus Player **Sinister Gladiator’s Safeguard’s shield now has a duration of 6 seconds (was 10 seconds), and can now be dispelled. **Dread/Sinister Gladiator’s Emblem now has a duration of 20 seconds (was 15 seconds). **Sinister Gladiator Maledict’s heal absorption can now be dispelled. **Xalziax’s Veiled Eye’s shield can now be dispelled. ***Developers’ note: With the start of Battle for Azeroth Season 2, we introduced two new trinkets that are acquired via PvP, Sinister Gladiator’s Maledict and Sinister Gladiator’s Safeguard. In agreement with feedback we’ve been receiving, we’ve made a few changes to these items so that they provide more of an opportunity for counterplay when encountering enemy teams using these trinkets. We’ll continue to keep an eye on the strength of these trinkets as the season progresses. *Professions **Season 2 crafted Engineering goggles should now refund Tidalcores or Breath of Bwonsamdi and Expulsom when scrapped. *Quests **Fixed an issue where Alliance players who had faction transferred to Horde could not see Nathanos in Dalaran to accept "The Warchief Beckons". **Nazgrim is once again available in Grommash Hold in Orgrimmar for Horde players on the questing experience to unlock Pandaria. *World Quests **Faction Assault World Quests now properly give credit for the Weekly Quest "The World Awaits". **Pets should now summon and path correctly on Airships during Faction Assaults. January 22 *Dungeons and Raids **Fortified and Bolster will no longer increase the health of the Reaping ghosts. **The MOTHERLODE!! ***Fixed an issue causing Venture Co. Earthshapers to count double towards Enemy Forces criteria on Mythic Keystone difficulties. Slightly reduced the total Enemy Forces count. *Items **Potions that grant the player Invisibility (such as Demitri's Draught of Deception) now place a 5-minute cooldown on all other potion types (was 10 minutes). The shared cooldown time for invisibility potions remains 10 minutes. **Fixed a bug that prevented Tome of Town Portal from being properly affected by Seafarer’s Hearth. *Player versus Player **Every portion of Azerite powers that scale with item level have been reduced by 50% in PvP. ***Developers’ notes: With the advent of new five-ring Azerite armor in Season 2, we’re mindful of the increased potential for stacking and combining traits. Over the course of BfA we’ve also made adjustments to individual Azerite traits, but that creates uncertainty and unpredictability, where unless you’ve followed all our hotfixes you don’t know exactly how a given trait will change when you enter PvP. This aims to replace that uncertainty with a straightforward rule. This change also overwrites all previous reductions to Azerite Traits in PvP that occurred during Season 1, as they will all now have their reduction set to 50% effectiveness. Non-scaling and non-stacking effects are unaffected by this adjustment. **Resolved an issue that caused Sinister Gladiator's Maledict to not strike enemy players who have moved out of line of sight after the initial activation of the trinket. *Quests **Players on "The Lord Admiral's Lament" while on the Saurfang questline should now be able to see Isabella. **“Quartermaster's Bounty”, in which you turn in 10 Quartermaster's Coins to get a Battleborn Sigil, is now a weekly repeatable quest. January 10 *Island Expeditions **Developers’ notes: Following up on recent community feedback that we requested, a number of quality-of-life concerns led us to changes that we intend to address many frustrating combat experiences with certain Island ecologies. **Azerite-themed enemies ***Enemies now prefer not to use Resonant Burst, Resonant Shield, and Volatile Geyser when a nearby enemy has recently used the ability. ***Reduced the number of Resonant Focus orbs created per cast of Resonant Burst to 2 orbs (was 4). ***Removed the Knockback component of Resonant Backlash (triggered from Resonant Shield) on Normal and Heroic difficulties. ***Reduced the Knockback magnitude of Resonant Focus orbs on Normal and Heroic difficulties. ***Volatile Eruption's disorient effect (triggered from Volatile Geyser) has been reduced to 1 second on Normal and Heroic difficulties, and reduced to 2 seconds on Mythic difficulty (was 3 seconds). **Kvaldir enemies ***Greatly reduced the magnitude of the two visibility-impacting effects (Fetid Mist, Eerie Fog) triggered from the Kvaldir invasion. **Musken and Yak enemies ***Removed the knockback effect from Ram. ***Trample damage reduced by about 50% and is now melee defense. *Player versus Player **Druid ***Balance ****Celestial Alignment increases damage of your spells by 10% when engaged in combat with enemy players (was 15%). ****Incarnation: Chosen of Elune increases damage of your spells by 20% when engaged in combat with enemy players (was 25%). ****Shooting Stars now generates 2 Astral Power when engaged in combat with enemy players (was 4 Astral Power). **Monk ***Mistweaver ****Surging Mist (PvP Talent) mana cost increased to 3.8% of base mana (was 2% of base mana), and healing reduced by 20%. ****Way of the Crane (PvP Talent) increases physical damage by 25% (was 35%), and now heals for 150% of damage dealt (was 200%). **Shaman ***Elemental ****Earth Shock damage reduced by 10% when engaged in combat with enemy players. ****Stormkeeper increases Lightning Bolt damage by 115% when engaged in combat with enemy players (was 125%). ****Surge of Power can now cause up to an additional 2 Lightning Bolt overloads against enemy players (was 3 additional overloads). January 9 *Dungeons and Raids **Raid group size no longer affects the drop rates of Mythic-only mounts. **Nighthold ***Resolved an issue that caused Skorpyron's Broken Shard to not apply correctly to those standing behind it. **Shrine of the Storm ***Lord Stormsong’s Mind Rend impact damage significantly reduced. ***Vol'zith the Whisperer’s health reduced by 10%. *Island Expeditions **Lootable Seafarer's Dubloons can once again spawn on the ground in Island Expeditions. *Items **Armor items purchasable for Titan Residuum from Thaumatuge Vashreen are now refundable. **Heart of Azeroth ***Mage ****Quick Thinking will now correctly activate when casting Frozen Orb, or when casting Blizzard with Freezing Rain, and will no longer sometimes incorrectly activate multiple times on a single spell cast. ***Shaman ****Fixed an issue which caused Primal Primer to misbehave when used by multiple players against the same target. *Player versus Player **Isle of Conquest ***Fixed a bug causing Generals to take too much damage from the Glaive Thrower vehicle ***Significantly reduced the damage done to players by Generals’ Dagger Throw ability. ***Generals will no longer reset their health to full when returning to their spawn point after being pulled. ***Repairing a Keep Cannon can no longer be interrupted by damage. ***Glaive Throwers health increased by 30%, and their damage done to players has been increased. **Monk ***Windwalker ****Fixed a bug that caused Monks to not parry some attacks with Fists of Fury modified by Turbo Fists. **Paladin ***Holy ****Fixed a bug that caused Divine Favor to be consumed incorrectly when queued immediately after a Flash of Light or Holy Light. ***Retribution ****Ultimate Retribution no longer incorrectly triggers Crusade's cooldown when a nearby player falls below 25% health. **Rogue ***Resolved an issue that could cause Vanish to be incorrectly removed early by Azerite Traits such as Dagger in the Back. *Quests **Players who have completed the "Pre-Flight Checklist" can now complete "Twilight Skies." January 7 *Classes **Hunter ***Heart of Azeroth ****Fixed an issue where multiple Hunters could not stack Latent Poison onto the same target. ***Beast Mastery ****Dire Beast will no longer incorrectly summon two beasts at a time in certain zones. ***Survival ****Fixed an issue where multiple Survival Hunters could not have Internal Bleeding from Wildfire Infusion on the same target at the same time. **Shaman ***Enhancement ****Using Sundering will now correctly remove Ghost Wolf. *Dungeons and Raids **Temple of Sethraliss ***Adderis no longer changes facing while casting Cyclone Strike. **Tol Dagor ***Overseer Korgus’s Heavy Cannons’ Massive Blast damage now properly increases with increased dungeon difficulty. Base damage decreased by 25%. **Tomb of Sargeras ***The Gates of Hell Wing no longer requires a minimum number of players on Raid Finder difficulty. **Uldir ***G'Huun ****Malignant Growth can no longer be spell reflected. ****G'huun's health reduced by 5% on all difficulties. *Items **Mistletoe now requires the Feast of Winter Veil and is cleared from players’ bags after the holiday ends. ***Developers’ note: We like fun holiday buffs adding flavor to the game and we don’t want to prevent them from being used in raids and dungeons. We also don’t like unusable items taking up inventory space the rest of the year. We expect to make future holiday buff items follow the same pattern. *Player versus Player **Fixed an issue that allowed players to drop the Temple of Kotmogu orbs by using specific mounts. **Resolved an issue that caused Call to Arms to not count battleground victories at level 120. **Secret Supply Chests are now lootable once per factional assault. **Druid ***Restoration ****Nourish (PvP Talent) and Mark of the Wild (PvP Talent) are now properly affected by Astral Influence. **Priest ***Shadow ****Fixed an issue that caused Mind Bomb to ignore diminishing returns. **Shaman ***Counterstrike Totem (PvP Talent) will no longer aggro nearby critters when cast. *Professions **The acheivements Working as a Team and Working Better as a Team should now properly display which professions have met the criteria of the achievement. **Mass prospecting recipes should now be available on the Jewelcrafting trainers for Battle for Azeroth ores. *Toys **Bewitching Tea Set now has a 15-minute cooldown. **Rhan’ka’s Escape Plan is no longer usable in Mythic keystone dungeons, raids, or rated PvP areas. *World Quests **Fixed a bug that caused Doomrider Helgrim to sometimes not respawn appropriately. External links Hotfixes